Daddy should know
by Kira92
Summary: "Hey, qué estás haciendo con mi hermana!" "Uh, lo mismo que tú con la mía?" Oh, si Arthur y Francis supieran con quienes se juntan sus niños ahora que estaban lejos de su protección. USAxFem!Canadá CanadáxFem!USA, AU. - No Fear omake -


**Primer parte: No fear (.net/s/7450044/1/No_Fear)**

**Originalmente esto era el segundo capitulo de otra historia, pero como la continuación en realidad ya se desviaba demasiado del sentido original de No Fear, y como en realidad ambos capitulos se pueden _en teoría_ leer por separado, decidí que se merecía ser una nueva historia :)**

**Simplemente tenía antojo de ver a estos 4 interactuando, y así nació esto, no gran cosa :B**

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy should know. <strong>

**Tanto el nuestro como el suyo.**

_Tengo el presentimiento que este puede ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad._

* * *

><p>Cuando se enteró que Amy vendría a vivir a Estados Unidos, no estaba ni la mitad de sorprendido que cuando Arthur lo llamó para pedirle (en su particular forma de pedir las cosas) que cuidará de ella allí en el nuevo continente. Y eso ni se compara cuando días después le llegó una pequeña caja por correo con una copia de las llaves del departamento de Amy. Aun estando en el mismo país, había unos 4 estados de distancia entre ellos, ¿Qué sentido tenía?<p>

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, a media cuadra del edificio y ya con la llave en sus manos. Había tenido que ir a Philadelphia por trabajo, y no hacía daño pasar a ver que todo estuviera bien.

Quizás debería haber llamado antes para avisar, pero lo cierto que es que se decidió a visitarla hacía no menos de una hora. Amy ni si quiera sabía que estaba en la ciudad, el viaje había sido tan repentino que con suerte tuvo tiempo de encontrar quien se encargará de su perro en su ausencia. Además, quiso llamarla, pero aún no le habían instalado el teléfono fijo y su celular aparentemente estaba sin batería. Tan típico de Amy.

Miró las llaves, y con un pequeño chasquido de la lengua las guardó en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Tocaría el timbre y si Amy no contestaba (y siendo las 9 de la mañana, era un escenario probable) usaría las llaves para entrar al edificio. Una vez en su puerta volvería a tocar timbre, y no entraría a menos que le abriera.

Desde el momento en que supo de la mudanza de Amy, y sobre todo después del llamado de Arthur, se prometió que no invadiría su espacio personal. Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, la curiosidad podía sacar lo peor de él. Y también tenía bastantes ganas de ver a su hermana después de tanto tiempo. Cuanto habían sido desde que se fue de Inglaterra, ¿17 años? Amy tenía sólo 2 años cuando él se fue.

Viviendo en diferentes continentes, y con Arthur y él cortando lazos completamente cuando él tenía 18 y ella sólo 12, su relación siempre fue distante. Sin embargo, los pocos momentos que estaban juntos eran inseparables. No podía evitarlo, adoraba a Amy. Y a Amy siempre le gustó la atención, por lo que por lo general hacían un buen equipo, cuando podían al menos.

Dio la vuelta, y allí estaba el edificio. Lo primero que notó fue el tablero dorado con 11 filas de botones que brillaba bajo el sol, lo segundo a la chica rubia con su celular pegado a su oreja que miraba preocupada hacia el interior a través de la gran puerta de vidrio. La chica bajó su celular, miró la pantalla con más preocupación aún, apretó un par de botones y volvió a realizar su llamada, al parecer con el mismo resultado por su expresión. Una vocecita en su cabeza (sospechosamente parecido a la voz de su padre) le dijo que había ciertos modales que había que mantener. Así que volvió a sacar las llaves y con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que sabía dar le dijo:

-¿Entra, señorita?

La muchacha dio un pequeño salto, por instinto se aferró a la manija de la enorme valija que reposaba a su derecha, y luego se le quedó mirando con el teléfono aún pegado a la oreja. Él nunca lo sabría, pero ella se había quedado pérdida en sus ojos azules profundos como el cielo. Después de unos segundos de un silencio que hubiera sido incómodo si él no estuviera también hipnotizado por la mirada de ella, la muchacha miró a un costado y con un tímido_ "Sí, gracias"_, también sonrió.

Aún medio dirigido por al vocecita de su conciencia, el muchacho abrió la puerta, y sosteniéndola con un brazo rápidamente le quitó la valija de las manos cuando estuvo cerca.

-Permítame, por favor

-No es necesario-…-empezó ella

-Oh, mi padre me reprendería hasta navidad si no te ayudo-fue lo único que dijo

Dándole las gracias aún tímida, fueron al ascensor que esperaba por ellos. Mientras él dejaba la valija en el suelo, la muchacha presionó el número 11 y con otro _gracias_ volvió su atención a su celular. Él apretó el 10 y el ascensor se puso en marcha.

-¿Problemas para comunicarte?-preguntó él mientras ella tipeaba un mensaje

La muchacha le dio una mirada de costado mientras volvía a llevar el celular a su oreja antes de hablar

-Mi hermano. Debía ir por mí al Aeropuerto hace hora y media, y no atiende su celular. No se si enfadarme o preocuparme. O las dos cosas.

-Oh, seguramente sólo tengas que enfadarte. Es curioso, yo también estoy aquí para visitar a mi hermana, y ella tampoco atiende su celular. Oh, por cierto, tienes un lindo acento, ¿de donde eres?

Ella se sonrojó al instante, él no pudo evitar pensar que su tonalidad no era lo único lindo, pero cuando empezó a hablar se sorprendió por el cambió brusco de tema, pasando unos segundos hasta que se diera cuenta que no le estaba hablando a él.

-Es el quinto mensaje que te dejo. Estoy yendo a tu apartamento, más vale que estés allí y te levantes a abrirme. _Se _ que estás ahí, Mathieu, levántate de una vez, estaré en tu puerta en unos minutos.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y cortó.

-Am, lo siento. Soy d-de Francia-le respondió volviendo a su sonrojo-la-lamento si mi acento es un problema, mi inglés no es perfecto, dime si no ee-entiendes algo.

Él seguía un poco sorprendido por los cambios de actitud.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¡Yo nací en Inglaterra pero vivo aquí con mi madre desde los 8! Bueno, ya no, ahora mi madre se ha quedado en Montana y yo estoy en Illionois. Oh, y tu inglés es perfecto. Un poco acentuado, pero creo que es más adorable que un problema.

Se escuchó un pequeño sonido de campanas electrónicas y las puertas se abrieron el piso 10. El muchacho sólo sonrió y sin moverse de su lugar dijo

-Creo que mi padre no estaría contento hasta que te ayude con tu equipaje lo más que pueda, es decir, hasta que llegues a la puerta de tu hermano.

-¡Oh, no, de verdad, yo puedo-…-!

El mismo sonido de antes y las puertas se cerraron.

-Insisto, un poco de ejercicio nunca viene mal.

-Lamento hacerte retrasar, espero tu hermana no se enfade-dijo ella mirando a un costado

-Amy ni si quiera sabe que vengo. Además de una forma u otra siempre encuentra la excusa para perseguirme con su bate de béisbol.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y con su sonrisa siempre presente, la dejo pasar antes de salir con la valija en sus manos. Cruzaron el pequeño pasillo y se detuvieron ante la única puerta de apartamento que había en ese piso, la otra dando a un pequeño balcón. Ella se giró, y mirándolo con un poco más de confianza acercó las valijas hacía ella antes de que insistiera en seguir ayudándola. Por más que apreciara el gesto, nunca le gusto sentirse una molestia.

-Am, muchas gracias por la ayuda, aquí es donde me quedo-dijo sacando su celular para continuar los intentos de comunicación.

-No hay problema, siempre hay que ayudar a una dama aunque no haya peligro-contestó él-espero verte de nuevo algún día.

Con una última sonrisa, se giró para irse, aunque no dio ni dos pasos antes de dar otro giro para decir

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Alfred.

-Oh, soy Madeleine.

-Un gusto conocerte, Maddie.

-Um, Gracias, lo mismo digo, Alfred.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, sintiéndose contento por alguna razón. Una vez frente a su destino, sin embargo, la inseguridad de antes volvió. Guardó las llaves y se recordó a si mismo su resolución de antes. Así que testeó su suerte y tocó el timbre.

Nada, ni el más mínimo movimiento. Esperó. Pero nada.

Y después de varios intentos, estaba disponiéndose a irse, de verdad iba a hacerlo. Había logrado suprimir su curiosidad para dar media vuelta e irse, luego llamaría a Amy para encontrarse en la tarde. Después de todo sólo estaba allí porque tenía unas horas libres antes de su reunión.

Y entonces recordó lo que Maddie dijo en el ascensor:

"_No se si enfadarme o preocuparme" _

Y cientos de imágenes de noticias vinieron a su mente, notas de televisión, diarios y revistas donde la prensa ponía especial énfasis en recalcar lo terrible, _terrible,_ ypeligroso que era Philadelphia (al menso así lo percibía él). Y luego vinieron películas, y el miedo de que su hermanita estuviera enredada en una guerra de mafias parecía uno de los más latentes. Ese y que haya sido secuestrada, o que estuviera metida en drogas, o en una relación abusiva, y un par de cosas más.

En dos segundos ya estaba abriendo la puerta, pero cuando entró a los tropezones se congeló en el lugar.

Bueno, al parecer _sí estaba_ en una _relación._ Pero le parecía seguro asumir que no era _abusiva._

Allí estaba, su adorada hermana menor, durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de un hombre en el sofá del living.

Por un segundo trató de no perder la compostura y realmente hacer memoria, preguntándose si Amy no habría mencionado alguna vez un novio.

Pero no, estaba 100 por ciento seguro que nunca lo hizo. Sin embargo allí estaba, durmiendo en el sofá sobre un muchacho rubio. Al menos parecía un chico normal, por el momento le parecía seguro asumir que estaba lejos de las mafias (no parecía tener rasgos italianos o chinos), ni en las drogas. Solo le daría el beneficio de la duda. Pero lo tendría vigilado.

La pareja dormía como si no tuvieran ni una preocupación en el mundo, tan enredados el uno al otro que Alfred creía que aunque quisiera, sería imposible separarlos si ellos no querían. Miró al muchacho, siguiendo su política de inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, pero no pudo identificarlo. Tenía cabellera rubia por los hombros, un poco más corta que Amy quizás. Sería tan alto como él, y su piel era pálida como la nieve. Más allá de eso, no encontró ningún rasgo físico particular, o que pudiera levantar alguna alarma.

Pasó a enfocarse en Amy, yse pasó una mano por el pelo. Es Amy de quien estamos hablando, no debería haber esperado algo muy diferente. Hasta haberla encontrado con una chica no debería de sorprenderle.

En realidad, debería de estar agradecido de haberse encontrado con tan adorable escena, bien podría haberse encontrado cualquier cosa. Sólo estaban dormidos, completamente vestidos, al menos lo que podía ver por fuera de la una manta.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, de decidir intervenir, no sabía a cual de los dos decirle que corriera, si a su hermanita para que no quedara en el medio cuando tomara a ese tipo del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzará fuera del departamento, o si en realidad no debería sostener a Amy para darle tiempo al pobre chico a huir antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Lo único que sabía era que había entrado en el apartamento de su hermana menor, y la había encontrado en el sillón, acostada sobre un hombre, durmiendo tan profundamente que ninguno notaba el contaste vibrar del celular en la mesa de café.

Y él no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Enfocándose en el celular un segundo, su ceño se frunció al recordar que se suponía que Amy no tenía batería y por eso no le atendió en la mañana cuando la llamo. Además de que Amy siempre dijo que no le gustaban los _blackberry_, fiel a su adorado _andriod_. Tomó el aparato, y se sorprendió al ver que el identificador de llamadas decía _Maddie. _

_Oh, entonces tú eres Matthew,_ se dijo a si mismo. Al lado de donde había estado el celular había unas llaves que por el llavero rojo con forma de hoja, asumió que no eran de Amy. Una sonrisa se le dibujó al instante.

Tomó las llaves de la mesa, y se fue sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Se detuvo en la puerta un segundo, y con su propio celular tomó una foto de la pareja que dormía, sabiendo que sería material más que útil en el futuro (aunque no se decidía en contra de quien usarlo, si de Amy o de Arthur. O los dos)

Subió las escaleras como las bajó, de dos en dos. Maddie seguía donde la había dejado, sólo que ahora había optado por sentarse con la espalda en la puerta y su valija a la derecha. Se sorprendió al verlo acercarse a ella.

-¡Hey, _Madds_! ¿No será este el celular de tu hermano?

Por la alegría de Alfred, Maddie se decía que no había nada de que preocuparse, pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

-¡_Oh, dieu_, dónde lo encontraste!-preguntó parándose al instante, tomando el aparato que aún vibraba con su llamada entrante

Alfred en vez de responder, le mostró la foto en su _Iphone_.

-Por cierto, te presento a mi hermanita, Amy. Siempre fue bastante _ágil_ con los hombres, quizás deberías decirle eso a Matthew.

Maddie se cubrió la boca, un poco avergonzada y sorprendida al principió, para luego pasar a un enfado que para Alfred era de lo más adorable.

-¿Eso es lo que estaba haciendo en vez de ir por mi al aeropuerto? ¿Dormir?

-Hermanos, siempre haciéndonos la vida imposible. Toma, te traje sus llaves, yo diría que ahora tienes derecho a destrozar su apartamento.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?-le preguntó al instante con una mirada traviesa de toque infantil.

Alfred no tardó en sorprenderse y Maddie rió, de repente parecía mucho más relajada.

-¡Sólo bromeo! Supongo que después de lo que has hecho, ya sabes rescatarme de la calle, subir mi equipaje, rescatarme de la indigencia por segunda vez y ayudarme a encontrar a mi fugitivo hermano menor en el camino, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitarte una taza de té. Al menos, _mi_ padre así querría que lo haga.

La sorpresa de Alfred seguía, ahora causada por la gran cantidad de palabras que la supuestamente tímida chica frente a él había lanzado una tras otra con tanta elocuencia que a la mitad había dejado de escuchar lo que decía para deleitarse con su acento.

_Damn_, cómo le encantaba ese acento.

-Seguro, me encantaría-dijo cuando se dio cuenta que se esperaba de él una respuesta.

-¿Té, entonces?-preguntó ella mientras tomaba las llaves que él le pasaba y abría la puerta

-Um, ¿café, si es posible?-respondió tomando la valija antes que ella pudiera

-Mmm, Mathieu no es muy amante del café, por lo que creería que todo depende de si a Amy le gusta el café o no.

-Oh, Amy _ama_ el café. Vive a café.

Dicho y hecho, el apartamento de Matthew estaba equipado con cafetera, así como con muchos frascos con hebras de té. Un expreso con leche para Alfred, un _vanilla toffe _para Maddie, y los dos fueron al sillón.

-Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que tu hermana despierte, si quieres.-ofreció Maddie, medio escondida tras su taza.

-Mmm, tentador de hecho-dijo él quedándose algo pensativo

-¡Oh, lo siento! Si tienes que irte, o si necesitas hablar con Amy o algo, ¡no te preocupes! Era sólo un ofrecimiento.

-No, no, no tengo nada que hacer hasta dentro de 2 horas y media. 2 horas 10 ahora de hecho. Pero, si tu ofrecimiento fue sólo de cortesía y no porque realmente te agradara mi compañía, puedes decirlo, se que puedo encontrar algún Starbucks a donde pasar el tiempo. O un McDonald's. Sin compromisos, quiero decir, tu siendo de Francia, yo en Illionois, ¿Qué posibilidad hay que nos volvamos a ver? No es como sí, no sé, tu hermano saliera con mi hermana o algo así, y los dos se vieran tan terriblemente felices durmiendo juntos que casi pareciera que se casarán mañana.

-Oh, créeme que no hay ningún compromiso social de por medio, sólo me_, eh,_ pareces agradable.

No hacía ni una hora que se conocían y Alfred ya sabía 3 cosas que le encantaban de esta chica: sus ojos, su acento, y la forma en que pasaba de ser una tímida niña en su primer año de secundaría, a una elocuente dama de modales refinados, para volver a al timidez una vez más.

-¡Genial!-respondió enérgico, y luego titubeo un segundo repasando ese último pensamiento-espera, no eres menor de edad o algo así, ¿verdad?

Maddie rió.

-¡No! Tengo 23-respondió ella con un poco de enojo- ¿Ta-an niña te parezco?

-No, sólo para estar seguros. Créeme, nunca se sabe. Problemas legales sería algo que mi _madre_ no perdonaría. Arthur sólo diría una par de cosas en su inglés británico que cuando se enoja es como si hablara un idioma completamente diferente, y terminaría con un _¡te juro, Alfred F. Jones, que la próxima vez tendrás que buscar tus propios abogados!_ Nunca lo cumple.

-Am, ¿y tú? ¿Cuánto tienes?

-24-respondió él sonriente

-Oh, ¿y Amy tiene 19 cómo Mathieu?

-No, ella tiene 18. ¿Dónde se habrán conocido?

-Oh, ¿no sabías nada de Mathieu?

-Bueno no la verdad. ¿Tú sabías de Amy?

-Mathieu la mencionó un par de veces, pero siempre dijo que eran amigos.

-Pff, Amy no sabe lo que son amigos hombres. ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No debí decir eso! No es que Amy-…-o que tu hermano-…- ah, me rindo. Piensa lo que quieras, ya vas a conocerla después de todo. Volviendo al punto anterior, ¿sabes donde se conocieron? ¿Estudian juntos?

-Bueno, no sé si estudian juntos, se que se conocieron en la universidad según tengo entendido, en el campus o algo así. Después se dieron cuenta que vivían en el mismo edificio y se hicieron amigos al ir y volver juntos de la universidad. ¿Amy también está en medicina?

-No, ingeniería.

Maddie sonrió con los labios pegados en la taza.

-_What?-_preguntó Alfred también a medio camino de un sorbo

-Nada, es que Amy y Mathieu me parecen adorables.

-…sí, supongo que lo son-respondió con una sonrisa idéntica.

-Dijiste que viniste de Inglaterra a los 8, ¿Qué hay de Amy?

-Después del divorcio Amy se quedó en Londres con Arthur. En ese entonces ella tenía 2, y vivió allí hasta que este año vino a estudiar aquí, eligiendo la universidad de Pensilvania por la cantidad de alumnos extranjeros que hay allí, aunque si me preguntas ella es más estadounidense que muchos ciudadanos de nacimiento que conozco.

Maddie notó y reconoció aquel sentimiento en los ojos de Alfred.

-Oh, yo también perdí a mi hermano menor, cuando tenía 7 y Mathieu 3. Aunque lo nuestro no fue un divorcio. Somos medios hermanos en realidad, compartimos padre. Nuestro padre se separo de su mamá poco tiempo de que Mathieu nació. Ella se volvió a casar cuando Mathieu tenía 2, pero su nuevo marido murió unos meses después de la boda. No sé mucho del tema, pero cuando le pregunté a mi _papa _porque tenía que despedirme de Mathieu en el aeropuerto, recuerdo que él me dijo _porque la mama de Mathieu ha sufrido mucho en Francia y necesita volver con su familia, a Canadá. _Y luego me hizo prometerle que nunca, nunca lo dejaría.

-Repito, hermanos, siempre haciéndonos la vida imposible.

Maddie sonrió suavemente.

-Y desde entonces tú has vivido en Francia y él en Canadá. ¿Y como terminó Matthew en Pennsylvania?

-Bueno, cuando Mathieu tenía 16, su mamá murió. Por un tiempo estaba en los planes que volviera a Francia con _papa_ y conmigo, pero decidió quedarse en Canadá, entre _papa_ y sus abuelos podían sustentarlo económicamente, pero de todas formas se buscó un trabajo de medio tiempo. A los 18, Gracias al hockey consiguió una beca en la universidad de Pennsylvania, y aquí está.

-Wow, Matthew parece haber pasado por mucho.

-Sí…¿Que hay de ti, Alfred? ¿Estudias?

-Bueno, después de estudiar negocios en Harvard, ahora estoy buscándome un lugar en una cadena de comida rápida.

-¿Comida rápida?

Alfred sonrió.

-Bueno, algunos le dicen la corporación de los Arcos Dorados, pero creería que en Francia se conoce más comúnmente como McDonald's. Trabajo en la parte de marketing. Por eso estoy en Philadelphia, hay como una especie de súper conferencia para hablar sobre la próxima renovación de apariencia, por así decirlo.

Maddie lo miró entre sorpresa y admiración.

-¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Qué haces de tu tiempo en Francia?

-Oh, yo estoy en la biología.

-_Cool!_

-Gracias, no es gran cosa como McDonald's, pero algún día me gustaría llegar a algo importante, ya sabes, para el medio ambiente.

-Bueno, si me preguntas a mí, pareces la clase de chica que lo lograría.

Ese sonrojo. Alfred decidió agregarlo a la lista de cosas que el encantaban de ella.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas en Philadelphia, Maddie?

-Dos semanas, vine a pasar las fiestas con Mathieu. Después de navidad vendrá Papa.

-Ooh, parece que la parejita feliz conocerá sus suegros entonces, Arthur también vendrá a pasar el año nuevo aquí.

-¿Y tú también te quedas?

-Bueno, de hecho la idea era pasar las fiestas en Montana con Amy y mi mamá. Amy volverá aquí para año nuevo pero yo lo más seguro me quede con mi madre.

Maddie lo miró confundida un segundo antes de entender.

-Oh, asumo que no tienes una muy buena relación con tu padre.

-¡Vaya, eres inteligente además de bonita! Pero sí. O al menos, no la tenía hace un tiempo, ahora supongo que estamos un poco mejor, pero la costumbre nos lleva a evitarnos…

-Alfred, yo creo que debería estar agradecido de tener a tus dos padres contigo-comentó Maddie para luego ponerse roja de golpe-_Désole, désole! _¡Sé que no me incumbe! Sólo, que por un momento me sentí como si estuviera hablando con Mathieu, por favor, ignora lo que dije.

Alfred rió libremente.

-¡Esta bien, no te preocupes! Dios, eres _adorable_. Creo que puedo romper viejas costumbres y soportar a Arthur unos días si es que, bueno, Amy quiere pasar año nuevo con Matthew, y Matthew contigo. Creo que es una asociación donde muchos salimos beneficiados, y a mi madre no va a molestarle que pase un poco de tiempo de caridad con Arthur.

La sonrisa de Alfred y la forma en que a mitad de la oración había cambiado su sonrisa amistosa por una más _sugerente_ apoyándo los antebrazos en sus rodillas para estar más cerca hizo que todos los sentidos de Maddie hicieran estragos con ella.

-HAHAHA, sí, definitivamente voy a hacer eso.-rió él tirándose hacia atrás de vuelta.

-Am, haz lo que quieras

-No, piénsalo, sería muy divertido en realidad.

-Sin ánimos de ofender, pero _papa_ nunca accedería a pasar ni año nuevo con ingleses.

-Oh, olvidé ese tema, Arthur también será un problema.

Hubo un pequeño silenció mientras tomaban sus bebidas hasta que Alfred dijo:

-Bueno, supongo que ya tenemos nuestra misión entonces, lograr que accedan.

Maddie sonrió.

-Suena divertido. Haré lo que pueda. Por Amy y Mathieu, claro está.

-Sí, por supuesto, por _ellos._

_-_Entonces, ¿hasta cuando te quedas aquí?

-Bueno, por ahora 3 días, luego debo volver a Oak Brook a terminar cosas del trabajo y apenas esté libre iré a Montana, y luego, digamos que para el 28 de diciembre ya podría estar aquí de vuelta. ¿Por qué, ibas a invitarme a tomar algo?

-_¡No-o! _¡Sólo por curiosidad!

-Genial, porque no quedaría bien que la dama invite. Dime, Maddie, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo cuando regrese para año nuevo?

Un pequeño silencio en el que los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, Maddie aun entre sorprendida y avergonzada, Alfred con su sonrisa seductora.

Pero cuando Maddie miró a un costado y abrió la boca para responder, fue interrumpida por puerta abriéndose de par en par.

_-¡Dios, Amy, hasta dejé la puerta abierta! En qué-…-_

Matthew, se congeló en el lugar con el picaporte aún en mano. Amy chocó con él desde atrás, pero no pareció prestarle mucha atención. Estaba más ocupado notando el sonrojó de su hermana sentada en su sillón junto a un hombre con mirada y sonrisa que eran _extrañas_ desde su punto de visto.

-¿Alfred? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó Amy apoyándose en el hombro de Matthew para asomarse por detrás.

-_Hey, sis! Surprise!-_le respondió alegre, saludándola con la mano que no sostenía la taza. Amy lo imitó igual de enérgica.

-¡Hey, que estás haciendo con Maddie!

La rapidez con que Matthew pasó de sorpresa a furia hizo que tanto Amy como Maddie actuaran al instante, sabiendo que una reacción así no era propia del chico y por lo tanto, era algo de lo que estar alerta. Matthew sólo pudo dar dos pasos hacía Alfred que ya tenía a las dos chicas frente a él.

_-¡Mathieu!-_lo reprendió Maddie

-_¡Wohaa, chill out, dude!_-dijo Alfred saliendo de la sorpresa para dejar la taza en la mesa y poniéndose de pie-yo te encontré en el apartamento de mi hermana, _durmiendo con ella_, y no me lancé sobre ti por eso.

_-¡Alfred!-_esta vez fue Amy la que chilló

-No estábamos-...- quiero decir, sólo estábamos durmiendo, ¿ok?-…-¡nada raro!-se defendió Matthew

-Y nosotros sólo estábamos tomando algo mientras esperábamos que despierten, ¡nada raro tampoco!-respondió Alfred levantando las manos en señal de paz

Matthew lo ignoró y se giró a su hermana.

-¿En serio, Maddie? ¿En mi propio departamento?

_-¡Mathieu! _Si de verdad hubiera tenido intenciones de hacer lo que _crees_ que quería hacer, tendría todo el derecho del mundo por haberme dejado plantada en el aeropuerto. Este es Alfred, y como _ya dijo_, es el hermano mayor de Amy. Me abrió la puerta del edificio después de que estuve una media hora llamándote a tu celular, y luego los encontró a ustedes en el apartamento de Amy. Pero en vez de hacer una _estúpida escena de celos_, me trajo tus llaves para que yo no quedara varada en el pasillo.

-Sí, algo así-comentó Alfred por lo bajo rascándose la cabeza

-Lo mínimo que podía hacer era invitarlo a tomar algo. Lamento haber usado tu apartamento para mis _planes malvados_.-continuó Maddie.

_-Way to go, Girl!_-la alentó Amy cuando terminó, sin importarle que todos se le hayan quedado mirando-_Hi_, mi nombre es Amy, vecina de tu hermano y la mejor de todas sus amigas.

Le ofreció su mano a Maddie quién la tomó aún sorprendida

-_Bonjour_, soy Maddie, la hermana mayor de Mathieu.

-_Oooh_, ¡escucharon eso! Mattie, ¡tu nombre en francés suena terriblemente encantador!

-Um, gracias, Amy-respondió el chico sin darle importancia, más enfocado en sostenerle la mirada a Alfred

-_Chicos_...-susurró Maddie sintiéndose algo atrapada en medio de los dos

_-Oh, god, _¡pero que hermana más adorable tienes!-exclamó abrazando a la otra chica-no pierdes el tiempo, eh, Al.

-Sí, como sea-dijo Alfred sin más-Ahora que las presentaciones están hecha y dejamos en claro que _nadie_ estaba haciendo _nada raro_, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, Matthew, a que hablemos un poco?

Rodeando a las chicas, Alfred tomó la muñeca de Matthew y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia donde presumía estaba la cocina.

-¡Qué rayos haces, _you idiot_! ¡Suéltame!-se quejó Matthew forcejeando pero sin lograr liberarse.

-¡Amy, cuidado con lo que haces con Maddie!-gritó Alfred sobre su hombro, su voz volviéndose lejana mientras entraba a la otra habitación.

Amy sonrió aún con Maddie entre sus brazos

-¡No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de tu chica! ¡Oh, tú deberías tener cuidado, Mattie comentó algo de ser el mejor en tiro al blanco algún tiempo atrás! Oh, ¿y te suena algo de _hockey rage_? ¡No te fíes de su cara de niño bueno! Cuando quiere puede ser _muy_, _muy salvaje_

-Ah, y Maddie-Alfred asomó la cabeza por la puerta- si no tienes con quién quedarte después de esto, mi hotel tiene una cama extra. _¡Ouch!_

Alfred cerró la puerta antes de que lo golpeara el almohadón que Amy le lanzó, aunque eso no lo salvó de Matthew.

-_What the-…! ¡Esa es mi hermana, estoy aquí por si ya lo olvidaste!-_se escuchó la voz del de ojos violetas

La sonrisa de Amy, tan alegre y siempre presente como la de su hermano, contrastaba con la cara completamente roja de Maddie que aún estaba estrujada contra su pecho. Y con los gritos que venían de la cocina.

-Sabes, Maddie, me siento culpable, en parte es mi culpa que Mattie se haya quedado dormido. Es que, Mattie nunca mencionó que tenía que ir por ti al aeropuerto, y después de la sexta vez que no atendió su celular, lo puse en silencio. Quise despertarlo, ¡en serio! Pero dijo algo de que no era nada y volvió a dormir. Dios, ese chico sí que duerme. Como sea, lo lamento, Maddie, es mi culpa que Mattie te haya dejado sala y en la calle. Je, _Mattie, Maddie, _suenan adorables, jijijiji.

-Esta bien, Amy, no hay problema, ya es del pasado.

-Sí, pero me siento culpable igual. ¿Haz comido algo? Ven, ¡vamos a mi apartamento y te prepararé un delicioso desayuno de disculpas! Créeme que si hay algo que es mi especialidad son desayunos y postres

Amy la liberó sólo para tomar su brazo y empezar a arrastrarla a la puerta.

-Espera, qué hay de Alfred y Mathieu-preguntó Maddie mirando a la puerta de la cocina de donde aún se escuchaban gritos.

-Oh, estoy segura que se llevaran tan bien como nosotras. Ahora, ¿tú también eres una fanática del té como tu obsesivo hermano?

-um, sí, si no es molestia preferiría té a café, pero puedo tomar café sí-…-

-Oh, no hay problema, té para ti. Oh, Maddie, estoy encantada de conocerte al fin, ¿te quedarás hasta las fiestas?

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Como dije, ya se que perdió el sentido orginal, pero no me importa.<p>

Unas pequeñas notas:

-El titulo (para variar) no tiene mucho que ver. No sabía que titulo poner, y justo estaba escuchando Your mother should know, sólo por eso.

-Primero pensé que hacer que Amy estudie ingeniería sería abusar demasiado del _cambio de roles _(ya vieron, cuando hacen de Mattie más femenino y Amy más el hombre de la pareja) algo que no me gusta, porque Mattie no es una niña. Para eso esta Maddie. Pero realmente veía a Amy con una carrera así, y luego pensé en que yo también estudio ingeniera, asi que no me pareció algo de _marimacho. _

-Sí, Arthur y Francis tienen terribles relaciones con las mujeres.

-En realidad, Alfred si se siente un poco celoso de Matthew con Amy, pero su heoroismo interior se debate con su hermano mayor interior, y no sabe a quien socorrer, si a su herma o a la pobre futura victima. Sin embargo, cuando Maddie entra en escena, y Matthew se pone sobreprotector, entonces ahi es como que Alfred va más por "Hey, si vamos a hablar de hermanas entonces yo también tengo un par de cosas que decirte"

-Amy es tan incapaz de leer la atmosfera como Alfred? En realidad, al igual que él, puede pero no le interesa perder el tiempo con eso. Además, creo que la leyó perfectamente bien.

-YO TAMBIÉN odio las historias cliche donde par de hermanos con par de hermanas, o que por ejemplo todas las mucamas se enamoran de los chicos ricos, o las ricas de sus choferes, etc, etc y más etc de situaciones irreales. Pero esto es hetalia! Y hablamos de paises. Y en mi headcanon, USA y Canadá están ineludiblemente destinados a atraerse mutuamente. Punto final :D

-En mi headcanon, Amy tiene cierto complejo de hermana (se dice así?), o sea cierto grado de enamoramiento con Alfred. Alfred, por el otro lado, medio que se da cuenta de eso(Amy no hace mucho por ocultarlo) llegando a estar algo asustado de ella. Maddie y Mattie, por el otro lado, son los raaw!) Mattie y Maddie, en cambio, son los hermanos más perfectos del mundo que se cuidan mutuamente (pero cuando tienen sus peleas, pueden llegar a no hablarse por meses, dándole a Arthur y Francis serios dolores de cabeza)

**Review s'il vous pláit? :)**


End file.
